Sealed Promise
by zaracatilina
Summary: Sora and Mimi are roomies at college...but Mimi is in love w/ Sora...Sora is dating a bunch of guys...until one date tells her something that makes her realize something...Matt/ Tai make an appearance as well and help Mimi out w/ her emotions...(i suck at


__

This fic is a Mimi/ Sora fic...don't like it, then don't read. Simply put. But this story...I am going to dedicate to my good friend, **Sapphire Goddess**, who kept me typing this fic so I could post it !!

Here's the fic, **Sapphire,** I hope you like this!

****

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own digimon or anything . Only the ideas. yeah.

~*~*~*~

"So, how does this look, Meems?" Sora asked, nervously as she stepped out of the bathroom, into the living area.

Mimi looked up from her schoolwork, smiling at the red-head. She tilted her head, as she looked her friend up and down, checking out the outfit that Sora had chosen out.

The red head beauty had chosen a soft, flowing white skit that ended above her knees. Her blouse was a soft pink, the sleeves ending before the elbows. It was a v-neck and allowed to show her Crest of Love necklace.

Mimi smiled, nodding her head in approval. "Looks wonderful, Sora." She answered. "The hair looks nice. . .what'd you do to it?"

Sora ran a hand through her shoulder length hair. It was down, yet it curled up at the ends. She smiled. "I, ah, used some of your hair stuff." She answered honestly. "And curled it."

Mimi grinned. "Ah-ha!" She laughed, flipping her own brown hair and stood up, going to her friend. She gave a quick hug and teased, "Ah, my tomboy friend is turning into a girl!"

Sora giggled slightly and pushed Mimi away. "Right, Meems. . .That's what happens when my college roomie is such a girl!" She retorted, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, you're best friend as well!" Mimi added, taking her place back at the table. She frowned at her schoolwork. "Have fun at your date while your best friend is here, doing school work."

Sora laughed, slinging her purse over her shoulder. "Meems, you can have any guy you want. They all seem to have a crush on you!" She replied.

Mimi shrugged. "I suppose." She said slowly. "But. . .one problem."

"What's that?"

Mimi looked directly into her best friend's eyes and said, softly, "I'm not exactly into guys. . .I'm a lesbian."

Sora stared at her friend in shock. Then she slowly smiled. "Meems, why didn't you tell me? I would accept you as you were! And I do!"

Mimi smiled. "I'm sorry, Sor. It never really came up. . .Now that we're speaking of the subject, Tai and Matt are seeing each other."

Sora's smiled widened. "It's about damn time!" She replied. "It's so obvious that they were in love with each other!"

Mimi nodded, then glanced at her watch. "You'd better get going, Sor. Ya don't want to be late! We'll talk of this later, ok?"

Sora nodded. "Sure, Meems. . .Wish me luck!" She replied, as she slipped out of the room.

"Have fun!' Mimi called after her, but her heart ached.

It was Sora she loved. 

But she knew that the other would not love her back. . .At least not in the way she hoped. Yet a feeling told Mimi that Sora was not aware of her own feelings.

This was the seventh date this week that the red head had been on. Each time she and Mimi talked, Sora would say how miserable of a time she had.

It was like she was turned off by guys and was not aware of it. But Mimi was.

Mimi sighed and went back to her school work, hoping for awhile to be distracted by her love for Sora.

~*~*~

" 'ello?" Matt mumbled into the ringing phone, wondering who would be calling so late at night.

"Matt?" Came Mimi's stressed voice. "You awake?"

"I am now," he answered, shoving Tai off of him and ignoring his injured look. He gave a smile and blew a kiss at his boyfriend.

"Matt, should I tell her?" Came the question abruptly. "How I feel, I mean."

Matt sat up and sighed quietly. "Meems, you really do love her, don't you?"

At the mention of Mimi's name, Tai sat up as well, his attention caught. Out of all the friends of theirs, only Tai and Mimi knew of Mimi's view, as well as her feelings for Sora. She was open about everything else, but this one thing was closed. She only talked to Tai and Matt about it. . .well, because they were in the same boat with their homosexuality issue. So she knew that they would understand.

"You think she'd freak out?" Matt asked back. "You're her best friend, you should know."

"She didn't freak out when I told her about me not liking boys." She answered.

Matt's eyebrows shot up. "Oh? How'd this come up?"

"Something about me having to stay home and work on school work than going out on a date." She explained. "Then she said that I could have any guy I want cuz they're all drooling over me."

"Uh-huh." Matt replied. "And you went something like, 'well, yeah I suppose, but one problem.' That's what you said, isn't it?"

"Yes I said something like that." Mimi sighed. "So I told her the truth. She wasn't upset or angry, I think she was happy."

"Hmmm. . ." Matt said quietly.

"Hmm what?" Tai asked, curiously, resting his chin on Matt's open shoulder in which he wasn't cradling the phone with. "What's going on? What's up with Meems?"

Matt rolled his eyes, thinking Tai reminded him as a little kid who was far too curious for his own good.

"What's going on?" Tai questioned, leaning forward even more.

"Umm. . ." Matt said but before he could reply, Tai's weight that was leaning into him, pushing him, caused him to stumble forward, falling off of the bed. Surprised, Tai fell as well, and the two landed in a heap on the floor with the phone out of Matt's reach.

"Matt?" He heard Mimi call, but he just groaned, resting his forehead against the floor that he was facing.

"Whoops?" Tai said meekly, from his position. "Sorry, Matt." He got off of Matt and grabbed the phone and said, cheerfully, "He, Meems, what's going on?"

Matt just groaned again and flipped over onto his back, staring at the ceiling, wondering how he could love such a goofball.

~*~*~

Sora sighed quietly as she listened to her date, Ben, ramble on about how his studies were "great" and how he love college. As if it was the best thing in the world. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and throw her napkin down with boredom.

She smiled politely and nodded her head. "That's wonderful, Ben," She informed him after he told her he was going to Europe. "I hear Oxford is an awesome college. . .to think you're transferring there!"

He smiled at her. He leaned forward and grasped her hand. "That's not the best part, Sora." He told her eagerly. 

"It's not?" Sora asked, confusedly.

"No." He answered. "The best part is I can bring someone with me to Europe."

"Oh." Sora replied, instantly getting a bad feeling about this. "Who do you plan on taking?" She dared to ask.

"You." He answered quickly. "I want you to come with me."

Sora blinked and shook her head. She pulled her hand away and replied, "No, Ben, no. I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I've got friends and family here. . .and I've still got school. Another couple of years."

"But you can go to Oxford!" Ben protested.

"I wouldn't be able to afford it."

Ben gave her penetrating gaze. "There is someone else, isn't there?" He bluntly asked.

Sora blinked. "No, no, there isn't." she said quickly. Then she paused, frowning. "I don't think there is, honestly."

Ben gave her a long thoughtful look. Sure he was hurt but he had a feeling Sora was not who she thought she was. He gave her a smile and grasped her hand again.

"It's okay, Sora, I understand," he told her gently. "I've a feeling that you do love someone else, Sora, but you don't know realize it yet. . ."He paused. "Someone you least expect."

"What does that mean?" Sora asked, confused.

"If I kiss you right now, I bet you that you would not enjoy it." He told her.

"Why do you say that?" Sora replied. "What makes you even think that?"

Ben tilted his head. "Sora, I am the seventh guy you've been on a date with this week. This week alone! A guy each night!"

"So what's the big deal?" She snapped.

"You either very picky about guys, not satisfied. . ."Here he paused, biting his lip.

"Or what?" Sora asked.

"Or you are not interested in guys period and that someone you love is a girl, probably a close friend."

Sora stared at him, shocked. She blinked and shook her head vigorously, muttering, "No, no, NO."

"I'm sorry, Sora, I didn't mean to upset you!" He said softly, concern showing in his eyes.

"I- I know. . .I'm the one that should be sorry!" She replied, standing up, grabbing her purse. "I've got to go, Ben, I'll see you around, maybe, good luck on your transfer."

Ben quietly watched her go as she left quickly, knowing he hit the correct button. But he knew she had realized that it was true. . .He sighed, muttering softly, "I hope you realize who you are, Sora and who you love."

~*~*~

They were at Mimi's apartment. Tai thought it was a good idea to go comfort their conflicted friend. Matt naturally agreed. He hated to see one of his good friends frustrated and totally, helplessly in love.

"When do you think Sora will be back from her date?" Tai asked, as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, each date she has...its been getting shorter..."Mimi said slowly. "As if she isn't having a good time."

"She probably isn't," Matt commented, raising an eyebrow. "Sub-consciously. . .in the back of her mind, she knows she loves someone and is attracted to girls. But she hasn't found it out yet, it hasn't come out yet."

Tai snuggled up to Matt. "Matty is probably right." He cooed, resting his head on Matt's shoulder, gazing up at his love.

Mimi giggled, Matt rolled his eyes. 

"See what I've got to deal with?" He told Mimi.

"But you love me anyways!" Tai replied, grinning and giving a wink. 

"Haven't I always?"

Mimi looked at her two friends and jealously and longing flared up inside of her. How she wanted that, what they had. How she wanted to be in a relationship like that.

And she wanted it to be with Sora.

"Let her realize it on her own, Meems," Tai said, switching his gaze off of Matt and onto the girl. "You can't force her or otherwise it'll take longer for her see it, to accept it."

"So she is--?" Mimi asked hopefully.

Matt nodded. "Yes, I believe so." He answered. "Tai and I have been watching her. . .And we both think she swings that way."

Mimi's eyes widened. "You've been watching her?"

Matt smirked. "Of course. . .Just like how we watched you when we began to have our suspicions. Remember Tai and I have liked each other; we were attracted to each other the first time we met."

Tai nodded. "It was just a cover up, you going crazy over boys." He added.

"You knew about that?" Mimi shrieked.

"Uh-huh." Matt laughed. "Trust us, Meems. We knew. I knew that Tai loved me when we first met."

"And I knew Matt loved me." Tai put in. "But we didn't know that the other knew."

"After awhile, we figured it out." Matt supplied. "And we've been secretly going out for awhile. We just finally thought that it was time to let you and our other friends know."

"Wow." Mimi muttered, amazed and shocked. "That's a long time."

"Yeah it is. But I'm glad I have my baby!" Matt replied, giving Tai a kiss. "He's my love, my life."

"And Meems, you'll find that love. You'll be happy - trust us." Tai said. "And it will be with Sora. She does love you."

"She just hasn't seen it, realize it," Matt said, repeating what he said earlier. 

"I hope you're right." Mimi said softly.

Before anyone could say a word, the door opened and Sora came stumbling in, tears streaming down her face, obviously upset.

"Sora!" Mimi cried, quickly rushing to her friend.. "What is the matter?" She wrapped her arms around her distraught friend.

"Ben-- h-he's transferring to Oxford. And...and," Sora stammered, through her tears, slowly calming down, "he could bring a person. He w-wanted me to come."

"That's great," Mimi replied, slowly, not getting why her friend was so upset. "But, Sor, why are you upset?"

Sora looked up into her friend's warm, concern brown eyes and Ben's words echoed in her mind.

__

". . .you do love someone else, Sora. But you don't realize it yet . Someone you least expect it."

Sora blinked and realized that she was in love with Mimi. She shook her head slightly, and took a step away from Mimi, bumping into Matt. He held her, knowing that she was having some sort of inner conflict. And it was about who she was, who she loved.

__

"You are either very picky about guys, not satisfied. Or you are not interested in guys period. And that someone you love is a girl, probably a close friend." 

Ben's words, yet again, echoed in her mind. And she knew she loved Mimi. It was Mimi that was the person who was in her mind, sub-consciously. She pulled away from Matt's grasp and slowly turned to Mimi, who looked worried and concerned.

"Meems, I don't love him. . ."Sora said quietly. "I . . .I don't even love any of those guys. Or like them. I was trying to hide the feelings in which I never knew was there. . ."

Mimi's eyes flickered over to Matt, who was smiling. Tai was nearing the door, knowing he and Matt should leave the two girls alone.

Tai gave Mimi a smile as well, and said softly, "Matt we need to go, remember it is our movie night."

Matt nodded. "Right, we'll see you two later. I hope everything turns out alright." He told the two girls, who were facing him and Tai. "We want you two to be happy."

With that said, he and Tai exited out of the room, leaving the two alone to work out their emotions.

~*~*~

Tai glance at the closed door one last time before jogging down the hall to catch up to the blonde.

"Matt, you think it'll work out?" He asked, linking arms with his boyfriend.

Matt nodded. "Yes I do Tai. They love each other so much. . .can you feel the tension between them?" He replied. "They'll be together alright. Otherwise, they're too blind to see."

"I hope you're right about this, Matt." Tai told him. "I don't want either of them to get hurt."

"Neither do I, Tai, neither do I." Was Matt's reply. "They deserve to be happy."

~*~*~

"What feelings, Sora?" Mimi asked quietly. "What feelings that you didn't know existed until now?"

Sora turned to face her friend, locking eyes. "I think I'm in love with you, Meems." She answered softly. "Ben, my date, said something to me that made me realize."

Mimi slowly. "To be honest , Sor, I've been in love with you since we've first met." She told her friend. She grabbed her friends hands gently, leading her to the couch. "Now, I've always hide it cuz I didn't want to lose our friendship." She said, as they sat down. "Because you mean a lot to me, as does our friendship."

"But you love me?" Sora asked, looking into Mimi's eyes again.

"Yes." She answered. "Always have, always will."

"Meems. . ." Sora started slowly, but shook her head. Forgetting words, she decided to show action. She leaned forward, placing her lips upon Mimi's , giving a soft kiss.

Mimi kissed back, and wrapped her arms around the other girl, pulling her closer. She then gently leaned Sora back into the couch, so she was upon her, kissing her still.

"I love you, Meems, I want to be with you," Sora whispered, finally accepting the truth. She finally found her love and had no reason to search anymore.

"I'm glad, Sor," Mimi replied. "I love you, to, and I'll always love you and be with you."

With that, she sealed her promise by giving Sora another kiss. Finally love has found its way home to where it belonged.

~*~*~*~

__

I hope you all enjoyed that. ^_^ Don't ask me why I wrote it......

But I wrote it!

Please review! No flames! Please!

~*Zara*~


End file.
